


Best In the World

by Taggerung



Category: Rock of Ages (2012)
Genre: M/M, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taggerung/pseuds/Taggerung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously "Worth the Wait". Formatting issues fixed! <br/>Lonny and Dennis both knew that this relationship was worth the wait. Even if it drove them both crazy to wait so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best In the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm addicted to the kissing scene in the movie. So, there wasn't enough fanfiction and I decided eh, why not. I own nothing obviously and I'm making nothing from this.
> 
> Enjoy. Hopefully this doesn't cause rounds of hate mail or anything crazy. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

His world revolved around rock n’ roll. Everything about him was amplified by the music and gave him a reason for being. He wasn’t a musician, never wanted to be. He wanted to exist in the space made by those artists, those rock gods, where people lost their minds and the music thrummed through his body. He felt alive in the clubs with the bright stages and the rest of the world in a hazy fog. So, he did the only thing he could. He hopped into the first plane he could after saving and scrimping and working and he left Britain. He followed the music to Hollywood because that would be the only home he would know.

  
He spent the first week club hopping but, he hadn’t found it yet. He hadn’t found the place that he belonged to. The strip promised him everything he thought he wanted but, it just wasn’t happening. And he needed a job. One more night. If his dream wasn’t found tonight, he’d have to start looking for employment somewhere.

  
He walked through the doors of The Bourbon Room hoping that this would be the place where he’d find that music, that life he craved. The stage was everything he wanted, the music was deep in his soul and it was filled with his people, the depraved and drunken. The best part was the man who introduced the band. Lonny didn’t know who he was but, he looked good in his Bourbon Room shirt and vest. He was older but obviously loved the music more than anything else happening. He had to find out who that man was. He left the club drunk on music and bourbon.

  
The next day, he left his motel early and went to the club. He didn’t get the man’s name the night before but, maybe today. Maybe he was working early.

  
“You here to apply?” A man stepped out and Lonny was depressed that it wasn’t his mystery man.

  
“Yeah. I’d like that.” The man led him into the sleeping club as he introduced himself as Chico and handed him an application.

  
“Fill this out and then you can meet the boss.” Lonny filled it out quickly and the guy took him up some stairs to another room. “Bossman, here’s another one.”

  
“Send him in.” Was that the same voice he heard last night? Maybe more smoke filled and rough around the edges but, it might have been…

  
He entered the room, hoping. And yes! It was him. He took the seat offered and handed him the paper. Their hands touched momentarily and Lonny stilled. He had never felt that spark before. He watched as the man read the application while sneaking peaks. He hoped the guy liked what he saw. He played with his hair some and preened under the attention hoping the guy enjoyed the effort.

  
“My name is Dennis Dupree and this is the Bourbon Room. Here’s your shirt and you can start tonight if you want.”

  
“Yes!” This was that moment where he found his home. He knew it.

 

 

 

Lonny never wanted to be anywhere else. The Bourbon Room and Dennis Dupree were easily the greatest things to ever enter his life. Of course, Lonny had already determined he had no shot in hell with Dennis but, he was hoping they could be friends. Maybe.  
Regardless, they had the Bourbon Room and that was really all that Lonny needed. He would carve out his own space in this sanctuary of decadence and maybe, maybe, carve out a spot in Dennis’s life.

 

 

 

Time went by and Lonny was promoted to management as well. Everyone figured it was because Lonny was the only one willing to tell Dennis he was being stupid. They spent more of their time together and Lonny was so grateful for every hour. They had become close friends at work but, hadn’t taken their friendship outside of that. That was fine with Lonny, truthfully, the time he spent outside of the Bourbon Room was mostly for sleeping off hangovers. He worked six days a week and was there from 2 until some ridiculous time the next morning if he wasn’t passed out somewhere in the club itself.

  
“Lonny! Come up to the office.” Dennis interrupted his thoughts. Lonny tossed the rag he was using to half-heartedly clean the bar with and went upstairs.

  
“What’s up Dennis?” Dennis looked nervous.

  
“Hey, I got these tickets to the fair for a promo thing. Do you want to check it out with me tomorrow? I have to talk about it tomorrow night before the show.”

  
“Yeah, that sounds great!” Lonny was thrilled. They would actually do something outside of the Bourbon Room. Which, okay, still work related but, it would be the two of them.

  
“You can stay here at the club tonight if you want. We’ll be going at like eleven tomorrow.”

  
Dennis lived above the club and Lonny had never been asked to stay here.

  
“Sounds good, mate.”

  
Lonny didn’t drink as much as normal that night in hopes that the next day wouldn’t be so painful. It was four when the club was finally under control again and he followed Dennis up to his apartment. Dennis’s apartment was pretty bare. There was a tiny kitchen, a table with two chairs, a couch and a bedroom set. There was a bookcase filled with records and a nice looking record player in the living room. The only door was to the restroom. Lonny remembered that it was called a studio apartment. It wasn’t that messy but, Lonny wondered if it was only like that because Dennis didn’t have much in his home. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his suspenders off his shoulders.

  
“So, this is home I guess. You can take the bed. I normally sleep on the couch.” And Lonny believed it with the pile of blankets and pillows on the couch. Lonny yawned and walked over to the bed.

  
“I’m so tired. I feel dead.” Lonny fell face forward on the bed and sighed. It smelled like Dennis. Dennis chuckled behind him and Lonny closed his eyes, imagining Dennis walking over and sliding into the bed with him. He imagined how it would feel to have his steady presence behind him and holding him close.

  
“You need anything?” For a brief minute he wanted to say “just you” but, he killed that urge.

  
“M’good. Thanks big guy.” He was falling asleep already. “Night.”

  
“Goodnight, Lonny.” Dennis’s voice followed him into sleep.

  
The alarm was jolting at 10:30 and Lonny groaned.

  
“Kill me.” Lonny couldn’t help complaining at the noise but hearing Dennis’s rough chuckle from the couch made it worth it.

  
Lonny and Dennis were out the door after about twenty minutes with the help of some hair of the dog and coffee. He couldn’t remember the last time he went to the fair and told Dennis as much.

  
They spent the day riding the rides and Dennis won a stuffed animal off the darts game. Riding the carousel with Dennis was easily the highlight. He was holding the cotton candy Dennis bought him and laughing at Dennis’s complaints about the lack of rock. When he looked back at Dennis, it was like a spark flashed between them. Dennis was so beautiful when he smiled.

  
They headed back to the Bourbon at five to finish the prep for the night and Lonny couldn’t believe he got to spend so much time with Dennis.

  
“That was fun. Thanks for inviting me.”

  
“No problem. We should do something else one of these days.”

  
“Sounds great!” Lonny hoped he didn’t sound too pathetic agreeing that quickly. Spending time with the most rocking person in his world was no hardship though.

 

 

 

 

Time continued passing and Lonny was thrilled to be spending more time with Dennis. They would retreat to the office when the club was winding down to watch the reshow of the news and talk about the club. Sometimes, they would drink together and sing some of their favorite songs into the hairbrush. It was a great life.  
Lonny still hoped for more with Dennis but, if this was all he got, he couldn’t complain. Some days were harder than others obviously, especially when Dennis stared at him a minute too long or got too close. And Dennis had gotten into the habit of putting his arm around Lonny’s shoulders or swinging him around in a hug when they had good news. It was getting harder and harder not to ask for Dennis to just kiss him. The worse, or best, times were when they sat together watching the news. Dennis always put his arm behind Lonny on the back of the couch and he had to fight tooth and nail to stop himself from leaning into it.  
One afternoon, Lonny couldn’t stop himself. He felt like shit but, showed up to work regardless. He walked over to where Dennis was talking to Chico about the beer delivery and put his head on the man’s shoulder. Dennis’s right arm came up instinctively and wrapped around Lonny’s slender shoulders. He felt bad about worrying Dennis but, he had always needed affection when he got sick. He rarely got sick and was often better the next day but, the first few hours all he wanted was to be next to someone.

  
“What’s wrong, man?”

  
“I’m sick.”

  
“You need a drink?” Dennis thought he was just hung over. He shook his head and Dennis pushed him up. One of his big hands touched his forehead and Lonny was struck at how much bigger Dennis was than him. He might be taller but, it only accented how slender he was compared to Dennis’s solid frame.

  
“Feels like you’ve got a fever. Let’s take you upstairs and get you settled. I don’t care how you handle it Chico, just take care of it.” Dennis wrapped his arm around him and took him up the stairs. He didn’t take him to the office like Lonny expected and instead took him to his apartment.

  
“I’ve got some cold medicine in the cabinet. Have you eaten anything?” Dennis sounded so concerned for him.

  
“No.” Dennis looked aggravated for a minute but still gently put him into the bed and under the covers after helping him out of his shoes, suspenders, and shirt.

  
“I’ll bring you some crackers in a moment. Try and get some sleep. I’ll check on you during the night.”

  
“I could go back to my apartment. I don’t want to be a bother.” Lonny probably should have offered that before this moment but, it felt so good to be surrounded by Dennis. Honestly, knowing Dennis would be here was probably the only reason that he made it here in the first place.

  
“You are going to sleep here where I can keep an eye on you.” Dennis gives him some cold medicine and he takes it willingly.

  
The next couple of hours are hazy at best. He remembers Dennis checking on him a few times and hands holding his hair back as he threw up in a basket. He knows he can feel the music of the club thrumming through his body and it’s comforting in a way he’s not sure he can explain. He vaguely remembers fingers running through his hair and thinks it must be the fever but if it wasn’t then Dennis kissed his forehead and told him to “Get better, love”.

  
The next time he really remembers something, his head is resting against the best smelling pillow he’s ever slept on and there’s a warm, solid weight resting on one of his hips. There’s a fantastic heat pressed against his naked chest or maybe he’s pressed against it. He realizes, through the fever sick feeling, that it’s a person he’s clinging to and that’s a hand on his hip.

  
“Dennis?” Lonny’s eyes pop open and the pillow is actually Dennis’s chest.

  
“You asked me to keep you warm. You were shivering.”

  
“Thanks.” The music is still thrumming below them and he looked at Dennis.

  
“Shouldn’t you be with the club?”

  
“They can handle it. Think you are ready to try some soup?” He nodded and Dennis fed him a bowl of chicken noodle soup. When Dennis came back from putting the empty bowl up, Lonny decided to just go for it and pulled Dennis back down to the bed. He rolled on his side and pulled Dennis to him, bringing Dennis’s arms around him. He was going to hate himself for this later but, until he had to get up, he was going to enjoy having Dennis’s body so close.

  
An alarm woke Lonny early the next morning and Dennis swore behind him. Dennis got up and turned it off and for a minute, Lonny mourned the loss.

  
“Damn. How are you feeling Lonny?”

  
“As good as new. Thanks for looking after me.” Lonny felt himself blush.

  
“You wanna do something this afternoon then? Before work?” Lonny was thrilled.

  
“Yeah mate. Anything.”

  
“Want to go play putt putt and get some food?” Dennis looked nervous almost.

  
“Yeah, sounds like fun.” Luckily, Lonny kept a few sets of clothes in the office for the nights when he passed out at the club so, he grabbed a change and got dressed.

  
Turns out, Lonny can’t play putt putt but hearing Dennis laugh so much was beyond worth the embarrassment. And then, when he decided to help Lonny, he stood right behind him and showed him the proper way to hit a golf ball. It was probably one of the hottest things he’d been involved with. At work that night he floated on cloud nine. Even going back to his lonely apartment wasn’t a problem with all the memories he had.

 

 

 

 

There were so many almost moments in their time together but, he didn’t have a choice in revealing his emotions this time. Seeing Dennis so upset, he had no choice. That’s what he told himself until he heard Dennis sing. Was he just waiting on Lonny to make the first move? How much time did they lose?  
Feeling Dennis actually hold him up was amazing. Feeling Dennis’s hands on his body was even better. And then, the kiss. Oh, rock gods, the kiss. It was short but, felt like the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

  
And now, after the show that saved the Bourbon Room, Lonny was in Dennis’s apartment. No one to interrupt them this time.

  
“I love you, Dennis.” He came closer and wrapped his arms tightly around Lonny.

  
“I love you too. Have for so long now.” Lonny tilted his head down and stole another kiss. It turned hot in a blink when Dennis’s hands drifted to Lonny’s hips.  
“That’s so hot.” Lonny couldn’t stop his statement.

  
“What?” Dennis’s voice was dark and addictive.

  
“Feeling you hands on me. They make me feel so good.” Dennis moaned and buried his head in Lonny’s neck.

  
“What feels so good about them?” Dennis’s words were interrupted by kisses and nips on the soft skin of Lonny’s neck and the top of his collarbone.

  
“Makes me feel safe. They make me feel small. Ah, Dennis. More.” Dennis came back up and kissed Lonny desperately. Lonny’s hands found their way to his shirt and pulled the over shirt off. Dennis’s hands were wrapped around Lonny’s waist now, under the shirt and Lonny could barely breath with how turned on he was. Dennis’s fingers were almost completely circling his torso.

  
“Please.” The word was torn from Lonny’s throat and Dennis’s hands tightened on his waist.

  
“Strip.” Dennis’s voice was husky as both of them pulled their clothes off as quickly as possible. Lonny had never hated his skinny jeans as much as he did in that moment. Standing in front of Dennis naked was an exercise in restraint. He was so hard. Lonny couldn’t think of a time where he was as hard as he was right then and he had an active sex life before. He didn’t have to wait long. Dennis stepped towards him slowly.

  
“You sure?”

  
“Yes. Damnit now touch me!” Dennis wrapped his arms around Lonny and picked him up. He carried him to the bed and laid him down gently. Lonny pulled Dennis over him and groaned when his body was covered by Dennis’s larger frame.

  
Dennis kissed a line from Lonny’s lips to his neck and followed the line of his chest. He licked gently at the dusky nipples and shuddered when Lonny moaned. Dennis moved his way back up and reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube while kissing Lonny.

  
“I want to fuck you.” Lonny whimpered at the words.

  
“Yes. Dennis. Oi, you better not be fuckin’ with me. If you don’t bugger me, I’m likely to die.” Dennis opened the bottle and coated his fingers. He shifted himself until he was beside Lonny and kissed him again as he gently reached down. Lonny whined high in his throat and grabbed at Dennis’s shoulders when he circled Lonny’s hole. He slowly pushed one finger in as he licked Lonny’s neck.

  
“So beautiful.”

  
“Don’t stop. More. Dennis. More.” Lonny was breathing hard and moaning without shame as Dennis moved his finger in and out.

  
“Ready for more?” Lonny groaned and shuddered, nodding.

  
“Say it.” Dennis’s voice dropped an octave.

  
“More. Please. I want more.” Lonny clutched him tighter when he slipped the second finger in.

  
“So tight, Lonny. I’ve dreamt of having you in my bed. Every time you lick your lips or play with your hair. When you smile at me. You’ve driven me mad for years. I’ve loved you for years. You are so beautiful.” He slipped a third finger in and stretched them gently.

  
“Dennis. Dennis. Please, can’t take it. I need. Now. Please now, you bastard. Now.” Dennis removed his fingers and slid on a condom pulled from the table.

  
“Yes, now.” He slid in slowly savoring the way Lonny whimpered and clung to him. He bottomed out and waited letting his hand drift down Lonny’s side and back up.

  
“Fuck me you bastard. Now. Please. Fuck me.” Lonny’s voice was wrecked. Dennis forced himself to go slowly. Pulling out gently and thrusting back in so slowly, like it wasn’t better than anything he’d ever done before.

  
Lonny was brilliant under him, moaning and clinging to him, making him feel so alive. Dennis couldn’t hold back anymore, he pushed his hand between the two of them and stroked Lonny’s cock as he rocked into him harder.

  
“Dennis. Dennis. I’m going, I can’t, Dennis!” Lonny came between them and groaned as Dennis followed him into orgasm.  
The two of them cleaned up and curled into each other on the bed.

  
“Love you.”

  
“I love you so much Lonny.”

  
Sleeping with Dennis’s body touching every inch of Lonny after being told he was loved was without a doubt, the best thing in his world.


End file.
